


Comfortably Numb

by Petrichor_Amber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Bossy Dean, Bottom Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Sick Castiel, Sickfic, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichor_Amber/pseuds/Petrichor_Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers a new use for his throat numbing spray. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He looked out of his office, but no one was looking his way, and so he furtively retrieved the small bottle from his bag and sprayed his throat, closing his eyes for a second as the cooling sensation spread through his larynx.</p>
<p>“Hey Cas,”</p>
<p>Castiel’s eyes flew open as the small bottle fell from his hands onto the floor under his desk. Leaning against the doorway to his office and holding a steaming mug of coffee was the stunning sales executive he had been infatuated with since he started here four years ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. I've been home sick for a week now and wrote this as a distraction. Parts of it are based on a real life (the coughing, the spray) parts are completely made up (sadly all the sexy time). When I told my best friend bashfully that I had re-purposed the spray she wrote back simply "there's a fic in that." And so voila. Hope you enjoy it!

He really shouldn’t have come in. Bent in half, coughs reverberating through his throat and ribs, he couldn’t believe he had bothered. He should have listened to his brother when they were talking last night. He could count on one hand the number of times taking Gabriel’s advice had worked out for him, but he was pretty sure he should have listened to him this time. He replayed the conversation in his mind as he sat at his desk coughing.

“You sound terrible, Cassie, just call in tomorrow,” Gabriel had chastised him despite clearly being distracted. Castiel was pretty sure Gabriel was on his way out to a club, despite the fact that it was a Thursday. How that man partied all the time and never got fired was a miracle. 

“I’ll be fine Gabriel, thank you for your concern,” he had tired to sound patronizing, but just then he had been racked with a coughing fit. He had pulled the phone away, but not in time to prevent his big brother hearing most of it.

“Ya clearly, Cassie. Good point, I hadn’t thought about it like that before.” His sweet voice dripped through the line, cloying with sarcasm and derision.

“Gabriel, please stop.” He was still coughing slightly though, so it wasn’t terribly convincing. He moved about the kitchen preparing some fresh ginger-lemon tea.

“Cassie. Stay. Home. For once in your life please listen to me? Just once? Stay home tomorrow.” He actually sounded like he was pleading, and there was a severity in his tone which was usually absent.

“Gabriel it’s one day. I’ll make it through tomorrow, then rest up on the weekend and I’ll be fine for Monday.” He had actually believed it at the time, for goodness’ sake, as he drizzled honey into his steaming concoction. 

“Cassie, please, come on. We both know that’s idiotic.” Castiel could hear the distinct clicks of Gabriel’s door closing and being locked, and then the ding of an elevator. Gabriel was on his way out and would be leaving Castiel alone shortly, for which he was immensely grateful. 

“Have fun, Gabriel. Goodnight.” He could feel another coughing fit building, but he’d be damned if he let his brother hear it. He stirred his beverage to make sure it was all mixed, and then carefully placed the spoon in the sink.

“Stay. HOM-” Castiel turned the phone off before Gabriel could finish his final warning. He instantly collapsed into coughs again, and had to lean against the kitchen counter to not fall over. When the coughs finally abated he took his mug in both hands and collapsed into bed in his robe, letting the warm elixir soothe his throat before falling asleep.

He had woken up a few hours later unable to swallow, his throat burning and tears leaking unbidden from his eyes. He rolled to his side, trying to wrench the mucus out of his lungs and gasp for air. When the convulsions finally slowed, he sat up and gulped down his water, surprised by the sharp pain it caused, but trying to clear his throat of any residual phlegm. When he had finally calmed down, he tried swallowing normally and winced from the pain. This would never work, he couldn’t sleep like this. If only he could just remove his throat for the next few days, he thought ruefully.

He stopped suddenly. He could though. He could make it feel like his throat was gone; he could make his throat numb. He supposed it was not meant for this purpose, but what would be the harm in it. It could work. He hadn’t had cause to use it for quite some time, so it might as well be put to some good. He rummaged through the top drawer of his bedside table until he finally found it. Comfortably Numb Deep Throat Spray. He sighed at how depressing this was, how this was what this was being used for, as he positioned the small bottle carefully and sprayed twice. He exhaled peacefully as his throat finally felt good for the first time in days. He shook his head at how pathetic he had become before lying back down and falling asleep.

In the morning he had felt just as bad, but he pulled himself together. He had a long hot shower to let the steam work into his lungs, and after a hot cup of lemon and honey he had convinced himself he could make it in. But he had brought the spray, just in case. It was now nearly lunch and he knew there was no way he could make it through the rest of the day without using the spray again. He looked out of his office, but no one was looking his way, and so he furtively retrieved the small bottle from his bag and sprayed his throat, closing his eyes for a second as the cooling sensation spread through his larynx.

“Hey Cas,”

Castiel’s eyes flew open as the small bottle fell from his hands onto the floor under his desk. Leaning against the doorway to his office and holding a steaming mug of coffee was the stunning sales executive he had been infatuated with since he started here four years ago. It always felt like his eyes pierced right through Castiel’s professional veneer, leaving him a confused and vulnerable mess. He hated how disarming it felt, especially when he smiled at him at the same time. And to top it off, god help him he wore suspenders. It was like he was trying to kill him. 

“Hello Dean,” he rasped out, even rougher than usual. He took in the fact that the bottle had landed closer to him than to Dean, so unless he came much closer there was a very good chance he could escape this encounter unscathed and hide the spray later. “Can I help you with something?”

Dean smirked at him, almost as if he knew what Castiel had been doing when he walked in, and started walking towards him. He placed the mug on the desk between them before perching against the end. “Here, I brought you this.” Castiel looked at Dean’s mug of coffee only to discover that it was actually tea, lemon chamomile judging from the aroma, and it looked incredibly soothing right now.

“Uh, you brought me tea?” He quirked his eyebrows inquisitively, waiting for Dean to clarify. They had a pleasant professional rapport but had never gotten each other a beverage; it was strangely confusing, and Castiel did not have the energy to solve that riddle while feeling so rough.

“Well ya. Um, I noticed you were coughing a lot this morning, and I thought you could use it. I added honey, I know how much you like it that way.” He then instantly blushed and stared down at the floor.

Castiel took a sip, and closed his eyes as he let the warmth course through him, soothing him psychologically as well as physically. Honey just always reminded him of gardens, of a home, and he was touched by the kind gesture. He moaned quietly in contentment before remembering the other man in his office, and now it was his turn to blush as he avoided Dean’s clearly surprised face. “What, uh, I mean, how did you know I like honey?”

At that Dean chuckled, coming back to himself. “Dude, you put honey in your tea all the time. When you think to make it, that is. You don’t seem to eat or drink unless someone reminds you of it, and even then it’s whatever you can find in the cupboards or the fridge. If you took better care of yourself you probably wouldn’t even be sick. I, on the other hand, have the immune system of a warrior.” He dropped his voice a bit at the end, realising he had started to chastise the man he had purportedly come to comfort. His eyes dropped back to his lap where he was fiddling with his hands, and a strange silence fell over the room.

Castiel tried to process everything Dean had just said. He had always assumed the man had no interest in him, that he barely knew him from the other workers at Sandover, but Dean knew how he took his tea, knew that he forgot to eat and drink regularly (they just didn’t seem that important). Could Dean actually care about him as more than a colleague? Castiel was busy trying to decide whether having a crush on a friend would be better or worse than having a crush on a co-worker when Dean pushed off the desk and made to leave. “Thank you Dean,” he managed to mumble, as he took another sip of the tea.

“You’re welcome,” Dean cooed, turning around and walking back towards Castiel. He approached until he was right beside him, then knelt down, retrieved the small bottle that had lain forgotten, and placed it in Castiel’s hands while still crouched in front of him, staring into his eyes. Dean rested his hand over Castiel’s a moment, and when he removed them the label was clearly visible. Without breaking eye contact, he whispered, “You dropped this. Let me know if you need a hand with anything else.” 

Castiel gulped he was so nervous. It was like something from a cartoon, and he was fairly certain Dean could see his Adam’s apple bob exaggeratedly from his position. And that position. Castiel couldn’t count the number of times he had imagined Dean kneeling in front of him, staring up at him with those stunning green eyes, but now that it was actually happening, now that Dean was not standing up, he didn’t know what to do. Was he misreading this? Was Dean actually flirting with him, or just being a sweet guy? He knew how considerate Dean was of everyone in the office, that must be it. He convinced himself that this behaviour was just that, and nodded to convey to Dean that he had been heard. He hoped the gesture would expedite the end of this incredibly confusing and awkward situation. 

Dean sighed and stood up, looking legitimately disappointed as he started heading for the door. Castiel had to salvage this situation somehow, but what could he say? What could possibly ease the sexual tension in his office threatening to choke him?

“It’s not mine!” Dean paused in the doorway, and slowly turned around, a playful smile curling across his lips. He raised his eyebrows as an invitation for Castiel to continue. Castiel closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then looked at the floor between him and Dean before continuing. “I mean, obviously it’s mine, but it’s not what it looks like. I don’t use it, except apparently when I’m sick, but I just figured that out last night. What I’m trying to say is it’s not for me. I bought it for…someone else. For us.” He finished, inhaling deeply and trying to figure out why on earth he thought that confession would make this less awkward. 

Clearly Dean seemed flustered and wanted to get out as quickly as possible, but he made an effort to ease Castiel’s tension, because that was the kind of sweet man he was. “No, Cas, no worries. What you and your girlfriend do is none of my business.” He raised his hands in an apologetic manner and started backing out the door. 

Castiel wasn’t sure what propelled him to say the next thing but it tumbled out of his mouth before he could catch it. “I was trying to be…considerate. She never enjoyed it, especially with me, and this made it easier for her. But we are no longer together. I myself have never used it.”

Dean was blushing now, and Castiel felt terrible, but he couldn’t stop the avalanche of words cascading from his treacherous mouth. Dean thankfully had the grace to spare him and try to help salvage the situation.

“Hey man, that’s cool, no big deal. You have a good day, take care of yourself and feel better soon.” Dean was crossing the threshold of the office door when Castiel’s mouth betrayed him one final time.

“I myself have never needed assistance to enjoy that particular activity.”

That stopped Dean in his tracks. He turned around slowly, eyebrow raised as a silent confirmation that he had understood correctly, and looked Castiel right in the eye. “Are you telling me that you are both single and bi?” Castiel couldn’t tell if he was angry or not, but he owed it to Dean to be honest after this mortifying conversation.

“I don’t generally label myself, but yes. And yes, to the other. For quite some time now.” He nearly whispered the last bit, not in shame but in sadness. He hadn’t been able to have a successful relationship since he realised his feelings for Dean, but thankfully his brain let his mouth keep that secret. He could see Dean nodding slowly, processing that information. Then suddenly it was like a switch had been thrown and Dean sprang into action. He closed the door behind him, carefully locking it, and then lowered all the blinds. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel wondered aloud, trying to keep up with the events that were moving far too quickly for his cotton-addled head to process. 

“It’s lunch hour, everyone will assume you’ve gone out to eat.” He finished with the blinds then returned to leaning against Castiel’s desk, although this time he was directly in front of Castiel’s chair, and there was barely a foot of space between them. Castiel swallowed again, trying to keep his hopes in check and his hormones under control, because being this close to Dean standing in front of him was doing unfair things to his lower half. Dean looked down at him flushed, breathing heavier than before. “So what you’re telling me is that all this time, while I’ve been trying to keep my distance and be respectful, you were available?”

Castiel couldn’t understand. It was like he was watching an old kung-fu movie and the words Dean just said didn’t match up with the way his mouth moved. “While you what…?” His question was cut off by Dean dropping to his knees in front of him again, but this time there was no pretence, no helpfully picking up a bottle. He knelt before Castiel, flicked his suspenders off to the sides, and he stayed there, hands on his thighs, and stared him in the eye.

“Let me take care of you?” Castiel opened his mouth to answer, and then closed it again, trying desperately to think of something to say. He searched Dean’s face for any hint of deceit or mockery, but there was none. Only eagerness and sincerity shone out of that beautiful face and Castiel crumbled, nodding frantically. That was all the permission he needed before Dean reached forward and started sliding his hands up and down Castiel’s thighs, tugging under his knees slightly to change the angle at which he was sitting. He nuzzled his face against Castiel’s inner thigh, then moved up, inhaling him deeply before looking up and locking his eyes with Castiel’s. In that moment he knew this was happening, knew it was real and that Dean wanted it too. It was such a heady feeling to be desired by this man that he felt himself growing hard despite how awful the rest of his body felt. 

He gasped as Dean mouthed at him through his pants, one hand skirting up to palm him gently, adding to the sensation. Dean continued until Castiel was fully hard and visibly straining against his dress pants, and then finally got to work undoing his belt. He opened the clasp deftly, then slowly slid the zipper down, all while staring at Castiel and rubbing his free hand along his inner thigh. When he finally was done he gently reached up and lowered the waistband of Castiel’s boxers, releasing his erection as it bobbed in the crisp air.

“I see what you mean about being considerate,” Dean chuckled, eyeing Castiel’s sizeable length before looking him full in the face again. “But I have a secret to tell you. I don’t need assistance to enjoy that particular activity either.” Dean threw the words back in Castiel’s face, but he didn’t mind, not when Dean followed them with a greedy look down before beginning his task in earnest. 

Castiel was not inexperienced. He was in his mid thirties and had been in several relationships, some more conventional than others. He could honestly say, however, that he had never been with someone who seemed to like doing this as much as Dean did. It wasn’t a task, or a burden, or something to do on anniversaries or holidays. Castiel was sure of it, Dean was loving this. And it made it so much hotter. It didn’t hurt that he was incredibly good at it as well. Castiel was torn between leaning back with his eyes closed, and watching every single second of this. He kept changing his mind and he was faced with a different sight each time he resumed his gaze. 

At first Dean licked around the head, slicking him up and getting his breath racing. Once Dean was satisfied with that Castiel felt those lips slide down him, just a few inches before he pulled back and continued licking. He kept this up, going slightly further each time and making Castiel’s cock dripping wet and pulsing with pleasure within minutes. Castiel felt Dean’s hands on either side of him, resting against his hips, and he realised a split second before it happened what Dean was about to do. He groaned in surprise and ecstasy as those plump flushed lips slid down his entire length, and he whimpered when he felt the back of Dean’s throat. He didn’t dare move, not when Dean was giving him so much, and he let him set the pace, let Dean pull back before taking him in again. Castiel was whispering a litany of prayers, entreaties, and curses, but mostly he was chanting out “Dean,” over and over again, unable to fathom the attention and devotion this man was showing him seemingly from nowhere. 

Then Castiel remembered what he had said in the doorway. “I’ve been trying to keep my distance.” Did that mean, could Dean honestly feel the same way about him? It seemed impossible, but as Castiel sat there, dizzy from the pleasure the man of his fantasies was giving him, it seemed a fair bit more plausible than it had yesterday. The though of it brought him closer, and he ran his hands through Dean’s hair, not holding his head, just caressing it, trying to return some of that tenderness. Dean moaned in appreciation, and the reverberations brought Castiel so close. He was whispering “Dean” more frantically now, trying not to moan to save his throat but unable to be completely silent under the man’s ministrations. He could feel it building, heat spreading through his body as he felt the constriction in his gut.

He knew he was going to any minute, and he tried to warn Dean, tried to pull him back. Those green eyes looked up at him and crinkled as he tried to smile with that cock in his mouth, fully aware of the effect he was having on him, and then he took him all the way in again, over and over again, and that was what pushed Castiel over the edge. He gasped as he came almost violently, shuddering into Dean’s mouth, hips thrusting up ever so slightly, unable to resist the temptation in the end. He collapsed in the chair as Dean continued bobbing down his whole length, quickly becoming much easier, and licked him completely clean. When he was finished he slid his index finger over his lips to catch any stray drops, and then carefully put Castiel’s dick back in his pants, and zipped them up. He stood, a little shaky, and leaned back against the desk, once more right in front of Castiel, and pulled his suspenders back up.

“Holy shit,” Castiel whispered, unable to articulate anything more sophisticated than that in his blissful state. He hadn’t felt this good for so long he couldn’t remember, and it wasn’t till he spoke that he remembered how awful he had felt when Dean had walked through that door.

“Ha. Ya.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, almost sheepishly, as if he hadn’t just deepthroated a co-worker under a desk during lunch. “I, um, I’ve been wanting to do that for years.”

Castiel’s relaxed pose instantly changed as his head shot up to meet Dean’s gaze. “What?”

“I know it sounds dumb, but, um, I thought you were smoking hot the second I first laid eyes on you, and I’ve been kinda waiting to lay more than that on you since.” Dean blushed and rubbed his neck again, completely flustered by the confession. Castiel for his part could not believe his ears.

“You? You thought _I_ was hot? Have you seen you?” He was still breathing heavily and felt that he presented a pretty decent picture of the effect Dean could have on a man. Dean just chuckled in response.

“Right, well, let’s call it even and be glad we finally came clean.” Dean looked embarrassed again, but Castiel could not imagine why. He would have to figure that out later. 

If they got a later, he realised, suddenly dreading. All Dean had said was that he was physically attracted to him; he hadn’t said he was interested in dating. Or that he had any feelings for him. Though the tea might mean… No, he couldn’t jump to conclusions. Best play it cool. Not overplay his hand.

“Well Dean, um, thank you. That, that was very enjoyable. Thank you.” He was the one blushing now, fidgeting and wringing his hands, unsure how to proceed. But Dean leaned forward and rested his forearms on Castiel’s shoulders.

“You are very welcome Castiel. I usually aim for higher than “enjoyable” but I’ll take what I can get. Now, I insist you take the afternoon off, you’re way to sick to be here, man. Go home, nap, and I’ll come by after work with ginger ale and soup.”

“You’ll….soup?” Castiel tilted his head slightly and stared at Dean, his eyes squinting as he tried to understand that last order. Dean’s eyes went larger in a second of doubt, but when he tried to pull back Castiel wrapped his hand around his lower back and pulled him closer.

“Cas, I’m, uh, I’m hoping this wasn’t just some one off thing. I like you. And like I said earlier, I’d like to take care of you. Will you let me do that?” He leaned down and gently kissed Castiel’s neck just below his ear, soft and long, and Castiel felt a frisson pass through his entire body as Dean’s breath ghosted across the moist patch when he pulled back.

“Yes.” He barely breathed the answer out loud, completely wrapped up in his thoughts, incredulous of everything that had just transpired. 

Dean lit up at his response, a beautiful smile spreading across his whole face causing his eyes to crinkle and his cheeks to look fuller and it was stunning. He stood up and walked for the windows, opening the blinds back up. He spoke as he worked.

“Alright, then. Text me you address while you drink your tea, then go home. I’ll see you soon.” He opened the door but turned back before leaving, a playful grin tugging his lips.

“And Cas? Don’t forget your spray.” And with that he walked out of Castiel’s office.


End file.
